Girl Series
The Girl Series ("Shoujo Series" / "少女 リーズ") is a series of songs composed by Hayakawa-P, and illustrated by various illustrators. The series currently consist of six songs divided into two chapters with Kagamine Len being the main vocals of each (with several parts sung by Kagamine Rin). It's an eccentric series with six different stories and approaches, of Len encountering a girl (Rin). Background The song tells different stories of a Len, encountering a girl (Rin) in different "times" and "situations". In most songs, he rarely receives a happy ending with the girl. It's divided into two "chapters". Though it's not stated by Hayakawa-P on why they're separated into two chapters, the significant difference in the two chapters are: the timeline. The first part seems to have a great theme on "school" or "present time" (e.g. the science girl in the school, the psychic girl in the library) where as the second part focuses more on the 19th century scenes (the detective, also the rich nobleman). Note: The Girl Series has NO relation whatsoever with the Girl and Boy Series. They are from different composers; the Girl Series is composed by Hayakawa-P. Chapter 1 'Facts / Pattern' *Chapter 1's theme is "school" and seems to happen in "present time" unlike Chapter 2 which is the "past". So, the events that happened in Chapter 2 "technically" came first, followed by Chapter 1. *Rin doesn't get the chance to sing in any of the chapters. *Although they're all uploaded at the same day, the "order of upload" is different (Science Girl being uploaded first; though it's the second track to the chapter). 霊能少女の繁栄と衰退﻿ (The Rise and Fall of the Psychic Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by yakon Track 1 of Chapter 1 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This is the most notable song of all in the series; and also the most mylisted. In this song, Len fell in love with a girl (Rin) who is "obsessed" and believes in mythical creatures such as ghosts, spirits, etc. It all started when Rin gave her a note which reads "You can see them too, can't you?", she was then introduced as "the Psychic Girl", the president of the library club. Rin was quite famous as the "psychic girl", saying, she can see ghosts, and have been invited to TV shows once. By the end of the song, Rin told him that she secretly doesn't want to see, but can see all the things no one couldn't. Len, who at first didn't care of all the "stories" and "myths" comforted her. A famous interpretation to this song, is that Len doesn't really exist or is just a ghost that only Rin can see, as said by him in the line "I can only watch over you", though interpretations are open to this. Note: Although all the songs in Chapter 1 were uploaded at the same day, "The Longing for Reality of the Science Girl" was uploaded first, then comes "The Rise and Fall of the Psychic Girl". However, Hayakawa-P wrote a note on his mylist saying this if the first track of the chapter. 科学少女への憧憬と現実﻿ (The Longing for Reality of the Science Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by Grace Track 2 of Chapter 1 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subs) In here; Len falls in love with the science girl (Rin). Rin is a diligent girl, a smart girl in school, while Len is just a timid boy who watches her from a far. In his head, ideas or conversation topics keeps on popping into his head; even though he has no courage to stand up and say it to her. Len kept on telling himself that it's "impossible" for her to be with him for an odd reason. He calls himself a "loser" and a "loner". Days pass, and Len still couldn't get himself to talk to the girl. From all the references and things Len have spotted throughout the song; it gives an impression that Len knows the science girl well enough to be somewhat in the same level of "smartness" with her. In the end, however, Len said he was fine to just watch her from afar, and kept all the words he wants to say in his heart/head. Following the Girl Series' pattern, Len fails to get a happy ending, in this case: with the girl he loves. 文学少女と窓際の関係﻿ (Window-side Relationship with the Literature Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by Himekoma Track 3 of Chapter 1 *Nicovideo broadcast Chapter 2 'Facts / Pattern' *Chapter 2 focuses more on the late 19th century or so. Unlike Chapter 1, Chapter 2 contains crossovers between each songs. For example, the Detective Girl mentioned "a rich man and a fire case", which is a reference to Canary Girl. The noir/sin girl mentioned a "detective", which is a reference to Detective Girl. It means that the Len and Rin in the video knew each other's existence. *In Chapter 2, Rin has more parts singing in the song than Chapter 1 where she doesn't get a part to sing. (So far, noir Girl has the most lines for Rin overall) 少女カナリアと煉獄﻿ (Purgatory and the Canary Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len (main), Kagamine Rin (chorus) Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by Rakeru Track 1 of Chapter 2 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subs) In the Purgatory and the Canary Girl; Len is a rich nobleman who could buy anything, and lives with the fact, assuming you can buy everything with money. He later met a singer (Rin) who loves to sing. To Len, she was wearing a cheap dress and perfume, however many loves her singing voice. Later he asked her to sing for him, for everyone, for the money. Eventually, for an odd reason, "everyone" abandons Len, and only Rin was left. She never eats anymore, she never sings anymore, even though as stated in the beginning "anything can be bought with money". The girl noticed him crying and she smiled, however it "disgust" Len to see that. He whispered "I love you" to her, and set the (presumably) mansion on fire, showing him how he was in rage (hell in my heart) the whole time. And in the end, from the very beginning, he is alone. 少女探偵 奇矯にして酔狂﻿ (Making it Bizarre and Weird, the Detective Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by Sama Track 2 of Chapter 2 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subs) In this song, Rin is introduced as the "Red-eyed girl detective", and Len, according to Hayakawa-P's description of the video on his mylist, is the assistant. Len noticed how she grins around cases, around shrieks or cries, treating it as some sort of challenge and not as a "life". Len thinks that the sight of everything is sad, however Rin seemed "happy" being around corpses and cases, which he seems to mind very much. "To the tragedy of the rich boy", and also "the tricked girl" may be a reference to the other songs in the series, it's as if they live in the same timeline. (Purgatory and the Canary Girl; died in the fire). In the end Len said "all I do is write strange file cases for you" hinting, that he may somehow be culprits of several cases. Following the Girl Series' pattern where Len "falls in love" (though not stated in this song) with all the "girls" in the stories, the reason to his killings (assuming he did) is to make her happy. 少女ノワールあるいは悪徳の栄え﻿ (The Glory of Sin, or, perhaps, the Noir Girl) Sung by Kagamine Len, several parts sung by Kagamine Rin Song and video by Hayakawa-P Illustrated by Kirico Track 3 of Chapter 2 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast External Links *YouTube Playlist - Translated songs of the Girl Series *Nicovideo Playlist - Hayakawa-P's mylist Category:Vocaloid Song Series